Zephyr Tomoyuki
Battles Zephyr vs Crocodile Possible Opponents * Gaara * Toph * Terra * Diane * Krillin * Yamcha * Tien * Luigi Stats Summary Zephyr was a Tanuki who was orphaned after a war. He lived with a Kitsune named Kosami, who taught him to be kind to others and think about the positive things in life. He eventually left to help others see the bright life of life. After meeting Damus, he helped people on his adventures. Personal Stats First Appearance: 2099:Zenith Species: Tanuki Height: 5ft 2in Weight: 155 pounds Age: 14; 16(Cosmic Crisis Saga); 20(2099:Evolution) Aliases: The Earth’s guardian; the happy warrior Occupation: Hero; Guardian Birthplace: Kusa Combat Statistics Gender: Male Age: 14; 16(Cosmic Crisis Saga); 20(2099:Evolution) Alignment: Neutral Good Affiliations: The Planeteers. Origin: 2099: Zenith Tier: 7-A; 5-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation, Regeneration( Low-High), Metal Manipulation, Summoning and Creation (Golems and Meteors), Life Force Manipulation, Healing, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery(Nunchucks), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Toon Force (Can almost instantly recover from nearly all damage; has manipulated the environment around him, and even made references to other characters), Plant Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Avatar Creation, Immortality (Types 1,3, and 9)| All powers, plus Trickster, Planetary Manipulation, Geophysis Manipulation, Erosion, Biologicial Manipulation, Cosmic Manipulation, Planetary Creation, Universal manipulation, and Logic Manipulation after becoming the Trickster God Attack Potency: Large Island Level, Planet Level '''with Toon Force( Created multiple Islands before; Defeated the 5th general, who broke islands in half.); '''Moon Level at full power( Created a moon to replace the original, which was destroyed by Kryosis.)| Planet Level(Created a Planet; Fought Horus to a standstill.); Solar System Level (Easily overpowered a blast from the the Cosmic Engine, which created supernovas. )| Universe after becoming the Trickster God (Controls the very fabric of the universe. Equal to Dragon Goddess Alana Viaren in power.) Speed: Relativistic+ with MFTL reactions(Can keep up With Damus at times.)| FTL With MFTL+ (Kept up With Horus.)| MFTL( Comparable to Lycan Damus.) Lifting Strength: Unknown; Class T to Class P with Earth Manipulation Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class(Can severally hurt the 4th general, who can break Mountains)| Planet Class| Star Class| Universe Durability: Large Island Level; Moon Level| Planet Level; Large Planet Level| Solar System Level| Universal Stamina: Superhuman( Comparable to Damus and Bolt.) Range: Melee range; Extended Melee Range With nunchucks; Planetery to Interplanetary with Earth Manipulation [[Standard Equipment|'Standard Equipment']]: Nunchucks Intelligence: Gifted( Despite being a goofball, he can think of many useful plans in seconds; Outsmarted Damus a few times.) Weaknesses: He doesn’t have Much control over his powers; Likes to joke around, even in battle. Doesn’t like to use his healing on himself, due to already having a healing factor. Likes Apple Cider a lot. When, he gets into a Rage(which is incredibly rare), he loses all self control. Notable Attacks/Techniques * Earthquake: Self-Explanatory * Metal shield: Can make a wall with any metal he chooses. He usually uses Zynthium, a metal that absorbs and repels attacks. * Meteor: Summons several meteors from the sky. * Lava burst: Unleashes a blast of Lava * Volcanic Destruction: Creates several large columns of magma. * Boulder Crush: Creates a large barrage of Boulders * Sand Crush: Buries his opponents in sand and traps them. * Stone Bullet: Creates several small rocks and launches them at his opponents * Apocalyptic Smash: Creates a Massive Ball of Stone to throw a his opponents. * Metal armor: Self-Explanatory * Vine Slash: Summons vines for numerous purposes (mostly for combat.) * Flower Cannon: Summons giant flowers that shoot out destructive energy blasts. * Quicksand: Turns a entire area into quicksand. * Golem: Summons a small army of Golems * Healing: Can heal others by giving some of his life energy. * Mother Nature’s Wrath: His strongest attack; Creates a massive ball of nature energy to destroy his enemies. He needs to charge this for a minute, so it leaves him open for a long time. * Trickster Defense: Counters a enemy’s attack with a clone. Key: 2099: Zenith| Cosmic Crisis Saga Category:OCs Category:Komodo25M